Sweet dreams or a beautiful nightmare
by we're.all.dancing
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie live in forks, a boring tiny town. But what happens when the cullens move into town? All members of the Irish mafia. Is it a sweet dream? or beautiful nightmare? Adopted from the 'bella'trix, i have made quite a few changes.
1. We meet

**So this used to belong to ****the 'bella'trix**** , her version is still on her profile if you want to read it, As you can see, I've changed the name from 'a dream or a nightmare' to 'sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare' I've also changed the chapter. I didn't want to change it to much but every writer has a different style of writing. Sorry if you don't like my changes.**

"Why is this town so boring?" I whined, cutting into my apple with my pen knife.

"Because there's no malls, movie theatres, clubs, I mean dammit Bella we don't even have a community centre," Rose Muttered not looking up from her mirror.

"You know, that was a rhetorical question," I watched as rose glared at me for a minute before deciding to stick her tongue out.

"All the guys here are so-" Rose butted in before Alice could finish her sentence.

"Ugly?" we all started giggling but stopped when three motorbike's pulled into the parking lot of Brandon Academy.

One blue, one silver and one green.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I'm working on it," she muttered, staring down at her phone. "Jasper, Emmett and Edward Cullen, all members of the Irish Mafia, all seniors," We stood silently and watched with the rest of Academy as they pulled their helmets off.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," Rose muttered.

"Bella close your mouth your drooling," Alice giggled, causing me to snap my mouth shut. I quickly wiped my mouth only to find that I wasn't drooling.

"The one on the green bike is Edward, he's the oldest at 19, he deals with drugs mostly, but is working to take over his father's position." I licked my lips and tried not to stare as Edward climbed of his bike but it was hard, he was memorizing. The way his penny coloured hair shined in the weak sunlight of forks. And the way his emerald green eyes danced with mischief.

"Next we have Emmett, he's the big guy on the silver bike, he's 18, he may be big but he's incredibly sneaky, he can steal anything at any time," Rose smiled.

"Good, he can steal me a diamond ring, I think I'm in love," Emmett is very muscular with brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

I watched as all three of them stood together in a small circle.

"What do you think their talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't care," Rose whimpered. I know how she felt, I nearly fainted when Edward smiled at me.

"The blonde is Jasper, obviously he rides the blue bike, he's just turned 18, he's quiet, but observant, he can tell when people are lying," I watched as jasper and Alice stared at each other.

"This is like soft porn," I whispered to Rose and giggled as she agreed with me.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Rose and I said at the same time.

"But-" she was cut off by the bell signalling first period.

"But nothing, it looks like this tiny town just got a lot more interesting." Rose said as we linked arms and headed to our first lesson.

XsweetdreamsX

I was disappointed, I had yet to see Edward in any of my lessons. Halfway though Biology I got board so I started doodling in my notebook.

"Mr Cullen, glad to see you decided to join my class," I head shot up as Edward walked into the class room.

"I didn't decide," he muttered as Mrs Cope followed him into the classroom. I couldn't help but giggled as the rest of the class laughed.

"Ah, thank you Mrs Cope, Mr Cullen, go take your seat next to Miss Swan, Miss Swan hold your hand up," I raised my hand and waited as he strutted over to me, Throwing glares at anyone who looked at him.

"Hi," he whispered as Mr Banner carried on with the lesson.

"Hey," I whispered back, keeping my eyes on the board.

"I'm Edward," he smiled, holding his hand out.

"Bella," I blushed, putting my hand in his, his hand was bigger then mine but they still fit together perfectly.

That's when I heard them, Satan's triplets. The three T's. Tiffany, Tatiana and Tara.

"Hey Edward, would you like us to show you your next class," Tara asked, leaning on the desk, giving me and Edward an eyeful of her cleavage.

"No thanks," he said, turning around to face me.

"Um, why?" Tiffany asked, popping her gum.

"Because I'm not interested, if I wanted fake I'd buy a blow-up-doll," I had to giggle as their

mouths dropped open.

"Come on, you can walk me to gym," I told him, pulling on his hand.

On our walk to gym he kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Does this make you my girl now?" he asked, raising our entwined hands hands to his lips.

"I don't know, I'll think about it tonight after our date, pick me up at seven?" I asked as we stood outside gym.

"I love a woman who knows what she wants," he pulled me into his arms.

"Good, because I'm in the mood for pasta," I kissed him on the lips before pulling away and walking into the girls dressing rooms.

**Like? Hate?**


	2. We agreed

**Sorry its a little late :( but its here :) Thank you for the amazing responses!**

"The greatest thing just happened to me," I said to Alice and Rose as I sat down at our table.

"What" they said in unison.

"That's kinda freaky, please don't do it again," I asked as they giggled. "Edward asked me out on a date," we squealed.

"Wait, he asked you or did you tell him to pick you up," Rose asked me, grinning.

"Fine I told him to meet me at seven, but he said he loves a girl that knows what she wants."

"Speaking of your boy, here he comes," Alice said smirking.

I smiled brightly as my head shot up. True to her word, Edward was walking towards us with his brothers at his side, ignoring as people stared at them.

"Hello beautiful," He said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Damn Eddie, you don't waste time!" Emmett grunted before shoving pizza into his mouth.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward snapped, smacking the back of Emmett's neck. I was snickering quietly to myself, when Rose pulled out a white Iphone.

"Here, I forgot to give you this earlier," she shrugged and passed it to me.

I shook my head and put it in my pocket, I'll play around on it later.

"Where are we Going for Dinner?" I asked Edward before taking a small bite from my pizza.

"Is Bella Italia ok with you?" I nodded, and nearly drooled at the thought of Bella Italia, they made the best lasagne.

"Sounds good," I muttered, stuffing the rest of my pizza into my mouth.

"What have you got next?" Alice asked, looking at her schedule.

"History with Jefferson," I groaned.

"Oh me too, what are you studying?" Jasper asked.

"The American civil war," I watched with amusement as Jasper fist pumped the air.

"He has a thing for wars," Edward whispered in my ear.

"And I have a thing for Tattoo's" Rose butted in, staring dreamily at Emmett's arm. I saw a hint of ink but it disappeared under his sleeve.

"Oh that? We all got them for our 18th, well Jasper hasn't yet, that reminds me, when are we taking him for his doing?" Emmett asked Edward, Who just shrugged.

"We could all go this weekend? me and Rose were already planning to go to shopping, and Bella would come if Edward does?" I watched as the all turned to me, Alice and Rose both giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but no going overboard Alice! I got grounded last time," I whined as they started to plan what shops we would go to.

"I thought we agreed that wasn't my fault," she snapped, glaring at me.

"Of course it was your fault, you maxed out your credit card, and threw a fit when the sales lady asked you to leave," I felt Edward rest his hand on my thigh and squeeze. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and nodded. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Alice and watched as her face turned bright red.

"They were Jimmy Choo!" she screamed as if that explained everything.

"Whatever," I muttered, as the bell rang. Kissing Edward goodbye me and Jasper headed to History.

"I, um, I'm glad your with Edward, he's smiled more today than...ever," Jasper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?" I asked, dodging a freshman.

"Yeah I mean, Edwards all business, while me and Emmett were out having fun, he was at home with our dad, working," He shrugged and walked into Jefferson's classroom.

"Well, I'll just have to loosen him up a little," I whispered, giggling.

XbeautifulnightmareX

When I walked into the parking lot after last lesson, I wasn't expecting Alice's car to be gone.

"I think she's mad at you," Edward whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And how do I get home now? I really can't walk in this," I muttered, glaring at the rain as it fell.

He just smiled and pulled me towards his bike. Frowning at my lack of jacket, he took his off and wrapped me in it, Not that I minded, it was warm and smelled of him.

"Safety first," he muttered, gently sliding his extra, too big helmet over my head.

"Do you even know where I live?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"This is forks, of course I know where you live," he grunted, swinging his long leg over his bike, straddling it. Shaking my head I followed suit and slid on behind him.

"Hold on tight spider monkey," he smirked as he started the bike. It roared to life, catching the attention of any student left in the parking lot. Giggling I wrapped my arms around his middle.

I watched fascinated as trees blurred by.

"See, told you," he shouted over the roar of the bike. Up ahead was my house, you couldn't miss it, the black bold letters **SWAN **on the mailbox.

Edward stopped outside the gate and waited for me to enter the code.

"For future reference, the codes 13091996," I told him as I climbed off his bike.

"Your birthday?" he asked.

"Easy to remember," I handed him his helmet back and went to take his jacket off, but he stopped me.

"Keep it, we're having dinner later, remember," he smirked, before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. It wasn't a simple peck on the lips, it was more. It was intense.

"I better go before I get carried away," he muttered, pulling away from me.

"O-ok," I stuttered and shook my head, trying to clear the fog.

"I'll see you later," he said, kissing my forehead before putting on his helmet. I walked up to the house and stood on the porch, waving as he drove away.

**Thank you for read, update tomorrow...maybe, I hope x**


	3. Good kinda crazy

**Last update I put drove away at the end lol, Edward was on his bike, I meant 'ride' away. Again thank you for the wonderful responses.**

I bit my lip as I tried to read my book while sat in my window seat, but my thoughts kept drifting to Edward. No matter how much I wished time would move faster, it crawled by at snails pace. When I first saw him, it was just meant to be a silly school girl crush, but my attraction to him was far much more.

"Bella?" My dad asked, walking into my room.

"Dad!" I shouted, dropping my book and running to him.

"Hi princess," he mumbled wrapping me in his warm embrace.

"What are you doing home? I thought you and Victoria were staying in Hawaii for three months?" my dad married 'the love of his life' Victoria a month ago, I was happy he moved on from my mom, but Victoria was evil and only after his money, which he had a lot of. Charlie was CEO of Swan publishing, a multimillion dollar company. It was in the heart of Seattle, so he was rarely ever here.

"Victoria's ill, and I heard the Cullen's just moved to town, so I thought I'd check up on you," he said, biting his lip, a nervous habit that most swans shared.

"Check up on me? Why?" why would he need to check up on me.

"Well, you know the Cullen's are part of the Mafia, I just wanted to make sure your safe," he shrugged.

"Oh ok, well you know where your room is, and Ms. Catherine is probably in the kitchen if you get hungry, I've got to get ready, I'm staying at Alice's tonight," he nodded and started to leave.

"Wait Victoria's ill? You sure she's not pregnant?" I giggled but stopped at his shocked face.

"Shit," he whispered, jogging to his bedroom. I shook my head and closed the door. Karma is a bitch and I hope she opens a can of revenge on Victoria.

Grabbing the Iphone Rose gave me, I dialed Alice's and pressed call.

"Wear the black dress with Estate Suede Polka Dot nero e tacchi bianco that I got you last week," Alice chirped as soon as she answered,

"With the what?" I asked.

"Right, I forgot you don't take languages, the summer suede polka dot black and white heels, Blue box, bottom shelf," she giggled.

"Thanks," I muttered hanging up on her. Walking over to my wardrobe I knelt down and pulled the box out.

Dropping the box on my bed, I walked into my bathroom and started the shower. Quickly stripping off my clothes, I jumped in and stood under the hot spray. Realizing I was wasting time, I hurriedly shaved all necessary area's and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo.

_Am I better off dead_

_Am I better off a quitter_

_They say I'm better off now, they I ever was with her._

_As they take me to my local down the street, _

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet._

"Shit," I jumped. Grabbing my towel I climbed out, only to slip on the floor. "Holy fuck," I gasped as pain radiated though my hip.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'm never_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down _

_Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

Pulling myself up I limped to my bedroom and grabbed my phone."

"What!" I growled.

"Edward pissed you off already?" Emmett's voice boomed though the phone. Shaking my head, I hung up on him and switched my phone to silent.

Dropping my towel, I checked my hip in the mirror. There was a purple oval shaped bruise forming. I was going to kill Emmett when I see him.

Looking at my phone the screen flashed two missed calls, but what caught my eye was the time. 6:00. I had been standing in the shower for half an hour?

Shaking my head I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed my dress.

I slipped on a pair of black panties and grabbed my phone as it vibrated.

_Don't wear a bra x evil pixie x_

I grinned at Alice's message and pulled my dress on. Walking over to my dresser, I pulled my hairdryer out and turned it on. Five minutes later I was finished with my hair and I started to apply my make up.

Once I was finished with my make up I grabbed my shoes and my duffel bag and sneaked out into the hallway, which was thankfully clear.

Running down stairs I waited at the bottom, once I was sure Charlie wasn't down here I walked to the front door.

"Bye dad!" I screamed at the top of my voice, slamming the front door behind me.

I sat on the front porch and pulled my shoes on just as a Volvo XC90 pulled up.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, hopping out of the massive vehicle.

"Nice car," I said as he grabbed my bag.

"My mom said you probably wear heels so she made me take her car instead of my bike, looks like she was right," he smirked.

"Blame Alice," I said as he held my car door open. "Why thank you kind sir," I giggled, climbing in.

"Your welcome miss," he said before slapping my ass. Before I could slap him back he was running around the car and climbing in his side.

"I missed you," I muttered blushing, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, never be embarrassed about your feelings. I missed you to," he chuckled, looking at me out of the corner of his eye as he pulled into forks little traffic. Which was about two cars. "We haven't known each other for more then 24-hours yet, but my feelings for you are much, much more then a silly crush," he whispered, grabbing my hand. I smiled and entwined our fingers together, he felt the same! I tried not to do a happy dance and look like a freak before we got to the restaurant but I couldn't help but wiggle in my seat.

"Your a good kinda crazy, you know that?" he asked, bringing our entwined hands to his mouth and kissing the back.

**Thoughts? xx**


	4. We date

**I cut this chapter in two because** **it was taking longer to edit, but hopefully, I will post the rest later to night or early morning, because I know it I don't finish it soon it'll just get on my nerves.**

There was a silence. But it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable.

"I see you've still got my jacket," he smirked looking at my bag, which he back biker jacket peaked out of.

"Why do you want it back?" I asked, he shook his head and smiled.

"Want to play twenty questions" Edward asked, interrupting the silence.

"Sure…but I'm pretty sure you know everything with your creepy stalker abilities," he chuckled

"Ok favourite song" he asked passing me his Ipod. I smiled as I looked though his play lists, he had a lot of music.

I closed my eye's as the soft melody of Damien rice's 9 crimes drifted through the speakers.

"Nice choice," He muttered.

"I loved watching Shrek when I was little," I heard him chuckled.

"Whys that funny?" I asked.

"Is that your question?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

"NO!," I shouted, causing him to chuckle again. "What's your favourite car?" I asked, opening my eyes to watch him answer.

"My Aston Martin V8 Vantage," he smiled dreamily. I couldn't blame him Rosalie's dad bought one last year, they are beautiful.

"Alright lover boy, eyes on the road."

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Of a car? Edward are you aware of where you hand is right now?" he looked down at my lap and smirked.

"Oh I'm aware, very aware," he said placing our entwined hands over his clothed cock. I nearly moaned.

" ." I grunted, pulling our hands back into my lap.

An hour later we pulled up outside Bella Italia where a valet was stood waiting.

"Wait," Edward warned me. Shaking my head I laughed as he climbed out of the car and ran around to my side.

"Your mom will be so proud," I said when he pulled my door open. He shrugged as I jumped out and wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm sure she will," he muttered, handing his keys to the waiting valet, who eyed Edward appreciably. I started at Edward, my eyes nearly popping out of my head as he pulled me inside, was it just me or did he notice the looks the valet gave him?

"Welcome to Bella Italia table for two?" the hostess asked as she stared at my boobs. I mean sure, I was blessed with a good rack, but it was kinda creepy, her being female and all.

"Yes please," I mumbled. Focusing on the pattern on the floor I waited until Edward tugged on my hand and stumbled with him, now watching the hostess's shiny black shoes.

"Your waiter will be here in a minute," she smiled sweetly leaning close to me, brushing her cleavage against my arm as she put our menu's on the table.

Trying to create a little space between us I quickly sat down.

"Thank you," Edward said, handing her a small wad of cash. She smiled and walked away, swaying her hips as she went. "Seems your beauty captures everyone's attention, a lesbian hostess? Who would of thought?" he teased.

"Are you mocking me? Do not make me mention the valet," I balked, screwing up a napkin and throwing it at him. He looked shocked and confused.

"What about the valet?" I couldn't help it. It started with a small giggle, which turned into a chuckle which transformed into full-blown laughter.

After about ten minutes I finally got myself under control.

"How did you not notice the valet checking you out?" I asked giggling.

"He was checked me out?" the confused look on his face was utterly adorable.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted and picked up my menu. I already knew what I wanted, I wanted the lasagne.

"Well that explains why you laughed like a lunatic," he muttered, picking up his menu.

"Hello I'm your waiter Jane, are you two ready to order?" she asked, smiling friendly at us both.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'll have the lasagne and Mountain Dew please," I said handing him my menu.

"And you sir?" she asked turning to Edward.

"I'll have the same, thanks," he smiled, handing her his menu.

"Out of all the girls at forks high, why did you pick me," I asked, catching him off guard.

"Your strong willed, stubborn, sexy, caring, kind hearted, this list is endless, but what really caught my eye, Ms. Swan is your control, you have weight of the world on your shoulders and you have yet to break a sweat," I stared at him blankly for a minute.

"How do you know all of this, we only just met this morning," he just smirked.

"I have ways," he said cryptically.

**Thank you! Much love! **


	5. We get closer

**Hello my lovely little readers :) your next chapter has arrived. I'd just like to thank you guys, your all so amazing, I opened my inbox to around 100 notifications, favouriting and following me and my story, you guys, man I have no words.**

"Where are we going now?" Edward asked stopping at the traffic lights.

"There's a small beach about two blocks from here," he nodded and we drove in silence.

Since It was sometime around 9, the small beach was deserted. The sun had not long since set, so the sky was a pinky purple colour.

"Edward help!" I giggled, grabbing his arm as my heel sank into the sand. Grinning at me he leaned forward and picked me up bridal style. "My saviour," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled before pressing his lips to mine. It was sweet but sensual His tongue peeked out, nudging my lip, asking for entrance. Which I granted. Our tongue's met and fought for dominance and his won.

"As much as I would love this to continue we are still in public," he mumbled, pulling away, making me whimper.

"Fine, I gotta call Alice and ask if I can stay at hers tonight," I muttered, trying to regain focus.

"Why aren't you going home," he asked, carrying me back to the car.

"My dad and his step wife are there," I said, climbing into the car when he opened the door.

"You don't like them?" he asked again, running around to the drivers side.

"It's not my dad, it's his wife, he doesn't see who she really is, only who she acts to be, plus me and dad, we've never really had a relationship, him always being away on business," I saw him nod and pull out a pack of cigarettes.

"You can stay at mine if you want? I kinda share at place with Emmett but he'll be at our parents place," I stared at him while he remained casual, Taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Really? And your ok with it?" I asked him not really wanting him to just offer and not mean it.

"I wouldn't of offered if I didn't want you too, plus, I only live half-an-hour from here, we'll get back quicker,"he said, finally looking at me.

"Ok," I whispered, biting my lip.

Half an hour later we arrived at Edwards house, which was basically just a slightly large cabin.

As we walked up to the front porch my phone began to ring. Pulling it out of my pocket, I noticed it was rose.

"Hey," I answered.

"Where are you? I just called your house and your dad said you were at Alice's, I thought you were going on a date?" she asked. Edward looked at me curiously. 'rose' I mouthed to him, shivering from the cold, he nodded and unlocked the door.

"I wasn't In the mood to put up with Victoria so I told dad I would be at Alice's, he actually had the nerve to act like he cared just because the Cullen's moved to town, anyway, I technically still on my date, I'm at Edwards place right now," I told her walking into Edwards place, it was nice, homely and cosy.

"Oh right ok, have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she giggled.

"That's not much," I teased, hanging up after I heard her gasp.

"You want something to drink or do you want to go to bed?" Edward asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Bed," I whispered, kissing his neck.

******So I'm sorry I stopped it there but I'm tired and ready to go to bed :) but I'll be up bright and early to write a chapter and post it...maybe with a lemon :D who knows**


	6. we mate

**46 follows. 45 favs. 15 reviews...you guys can tell where I'm going with this right?**

We were making out on the bed like a couple of love struck teenagers, well I guess we are, when he pulled away.

"You know I don't expect anything from you right?" he asked kissing my neck.

"I know," I moaned, straddling him. He stared into my eyes, looking for something, and I guess he found it because he pressed his lips back to mine.

Running my hands though the bronze mop on top of his head I rubbed myself against his erection. He let out a lustful moan which causes my panties to dampen.

"More," I whimpered as his hands slid under my shirt. Our kisses grow hungry and out tongues meet again for the second time tonight.

Needing to breath I pull away and his lips latch onto my neck, his 5 o'clock shadow scratching my neck in the most delicious way.

"No bra?" he asked though a moan as long and talented fingers play with my nipples.

"No bra," I smirked pulling my dress over my head.

"Fuck!" he shudders as he bites his knuckles.

"Off," I tugged at his top. He smirked and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere across the room.

I was so mesmerised by him I didn't pay attention to the tattoo that covered his body. Leaning forward I kissed his chest, right where his heart was. His pants were off next, leaving us both in just our underwear.

"Lets get theses off shall we," he muttered, pulling my panties off, I reached up with my foot and began to push his boxers down. I got them half way off when he just ended up kicking them off his legs himself.

Looking into his eyes I reached down and palmed his erection. Guiding him towards my entrance I sink down on him. I can't breath. It's so intense. The feeling of being full...was extraordinary.

I grabbed his shoulders, and lifted my legs up, wrapping them around his waist, pushing him deeper inside me.

It wasn't sweet and slow it was rough and fast and I loved it.

Rocking my hips in time with his, I pressed my breasts into his chest, needing more skin contact.

He reached in between us, rubbing at my clit vigorously, making circular motions with his finger tips, and I felt a familiar rush. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder, biting me and sucking the skin, marking me.

It was all I could handle, the feeling of him marking me, claiming me as his, it was erotic making my orgasm wash over me in waves. I arched my back and my muscles tightened, moaning loudly.

Edward crashed his lips to mine, nearing his own orgasm as he thrusted hard and fast, grasping my hips and digging his fingers into my skin. He grunted and jerked a few more times before filling me with his cum.

We layed there, on top of the covers, sweaty and to spent to move.

"That was...wow," I panted, trying to get my breathing under control.

"Yeah.." he whispered wrapping his arms around me, I layed my head on his chest and let sleep take over, god knows I needed it.

**Who'd you like my first ever lemon? I'm actually proud of it if I say so myself :) **


	7. we hate Emmett

**Thank you to reviewers, you guys are amazing!**

_Pinch me, is this real?_

_This feeling of release_

_I'm floating in your heaven_

_In the corner of my dreams_

I groaned and rolled over, or tried to, a arm around my waist stopped me. Which I was silently thankful for, I nearly rolled off the bed. Looking around I spotted the annoying device I called a phone on the night stand.

"What!" I growled into the phone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Emmett asked, snickering.

"Unless you want to die a quick and painful death you'll tell me what you want, and fast."

"I'm outside, I just wanted to make sure it's...ok for me to come in," I looked at Edward who was sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah it's safe," I muttered, playing with the baby hairs on Edwards neck.

"Cool," he hung up. Throwing my phone back onto the night stand, I turned around and cuddled into Edwards side.

"What did the man-child want?" Edward mumbled, yawning.

"To see if it was safe to come in," I heard his stomach growl and giggled. "You hungry?" I asked.

"Very," I climbed off the bed and grabbed his top. Pulling it over my head and looked at him. "There isn't much in the cupboards, but I think we have stuff for pancakes," he smiled, getting off the bed. Butt naked. Wow, I didn't really pay attention to his...um cock, but he was big, like really big. "See something you like?" he asked, standing in front of me.

"I'm gonna go start breakfast," I muttered, nearly running out of the bedroom, I know if I stayed I wouldn't of come out at all.

Walking into the kitchen, I gave Emmett the middle finger as he whistled. Prick.

XsweetdreamsX

"Aww you match," Alice giggled, pointing to our fedora's, mine was cream and white while Edwards was grey and white.

"We know, Emmett enlightened us all about it," I grunted, sending a glare Emmett's way, I still had to get him back for the bathroom thing, my hip still hurts slightly.

"Nice hickey," Rose snickered.

"You told me it wasn't that visible," I wined to Edward, trying to cover it with my scarf.

"It isn't Rose was looking for it, like the sick pervert she is," I couldn't help but giggle as Rose glared at Edward.

"Wait! I've just realized something," I said causing everyone to look at me. "If you and Emmett live together, where does Jasper live?" how had I not thought about it earlier? Edward Cullen is why! That man and his dazzling eyes.

"He lives with our parents, he's only just turned 18 last week, so he was still a minor when we moved here," I nodded at Edward and we walked inside. That, I feel like I should of known.

"Where are you going?" I asked Edward as he followed me to my lesson.

"Oh yeah, I'm in most of your lessons, apart from history, I gotta keep an eye on my girl," he smirked, slapping my ass. I was still giggling when we walked into English, gaining the attention of everyone that was there early. Shaking my head, I pulled Edward towards my seat and sat down.

"Nosy bastards," I muttered. I felt a vibration and looked at Edward only to see him texting on his phone.

"Who you talking to?" I asked, leaning over.

_Are you bringing Isabella round for dinner son? Mum xx_

"Am I?" he asked me.

"Sure," I nodded, not like I got anything better to do.

"Alright, settle down," Mrs. Walker grumbled backing into the room, pulling a tall metal frame on wheels with her. Which held a heavy-looking,outdated TV and VCR.

"Don't get to excited, we'll be watching Romeo and Juliet but there will be a later assignment on this," she warned, flicking the lights off and the TV on.

**Short! I know, but I figured you'd prefer one or two short chapters a day then one long one once a week. **

**Also you guys should check this out- **

**Because of a boy by cutestkidsmom**

Edward is the son of an Autistic father. Bella is the mother of an Autistic son. What happens when their paths cross. Can they find peace and love with in the chaos. Rated T for minor language and some adult situations.

**I've read the first chapter and I'm hooked! Its simply amazing xx**


	8. Surprises

**Sorry for not updating, I had bit of a problem but its sorted now, I wont get into it but it was something that demanded attention. **

Even though it was dark people still found a way to stare at Edward. Which was beyond annoying. To me it was anyway, it didn't seem like Edward noticed. As soon as the bell rang for next lesson the triple twats strutted over to our desk.

"Hey Edward," Tatiana giggled as she ogled him. Bitch he's mine! I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Can we help you?" I snapped, forcing their attention onto me.

"We're having a party tonight, kind of a welcome for you and your brothers," Tatiana explained to Edward as she and her sisters went back to gawking at him.

"As much as we would love that, we have plans," I answered sweetly, faking a smile.

"Oh? Doing what?" Tara snapped, glaring at me.

"None of your business," I glared at her, nosy bitch.

"Come on, we got to get to chemistry, Mr. Varner is going to be pissed that we're late," Edward murmured in my ear.

"Can't we ditch?" I whined, trailing behind him.

"As much as I would love that, I don't fancy getting my ass kicked by my mother," I was about to laugh but stopped when I saw the serious look on his face.

"Your serious?" I asked as we stopped outside our class.

"My mother is very strict when it comes to my education," he shrugged, walking into the classroom, I followed behind silently. Mr. Varner was mad, threatened us with detention, like that scared me, but Edward charmed his way out of it, not surprising to me really, man could charm himself out of anything.

The rest of our classes were boring and uneventful. Not one of the triple twats bothered us.

"Their up to something," Alice muttered, glaring at them across the room.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked her, a look of wonder flashing across his face.

"I've lived in this town and known those girls all my life, they don't just give up like that," I nodded, Alice had a point.

"Then what do we do?" I asked Alice, studying her face.

"Act normal, they'll most like approach the guys when their alone," I didn't like that, the thought of any of those whores near my Edward, it made my stomach turn.

"We could always take care of them," I suggested. I watched as heads turned towards me with shocked looks on their faces. "What?" I asked, shrugging.

"Babe no offence but this isn't a video game, you have to take this seriously," Edward said, pissing me off, did he not think I knew that?

"I am taking this serious, you know what, forget it," I pushed away from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria, I needed to calm down before I did something I would regret. Sitting on a wall in the deserted car park, I started to do a breathing exercise Charlie had taught me, I may have a small temper problem.

"Isabella?" A tall brown haired man asked, getting out of a black Mercedes with tinted windows.

"Maybe, maybe not, who's asking?" I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"My name is Caius Volturi, I am looking for my fiancée, Victoria young?" I nearly chocked on my saliva. He's looking for Victoria? And she's his what?!

"What's that got to do with me?" I asked, keeping a straight face.

"You were seen with her in New York last year," He looked tired, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy near him.

"How do you know that?" I knew what he was talking about, Victoria dragged me to New York last year for a shopping trip, some kind of bonding thing she wanted to do.

"I had her watched at all times, until about a month ago, she disappeared," ah the wedding, she was no longer Victoria young, she was a swan.

"What do you want?" I asked, jumping off the wall and crossing my arms across my chest.

"To know where my fiancée is," he grunted, clearly frustrated.

"Well I don't know, sorry," I shrugged and began to walk away.

"Please! She's pregnant with my baby!" he cried.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, hopefully an update tomorrow! x**


	9. we fight

"Did he say anything else to you Bella?" Edward snarled, grabbing my face in his hands. School had finished over two hours ago, right now we're sat outside on the field.

"I already told you! No!" I snapped, pulling his hands from my face. This protective guy bullshit was getting on my nerves.

"Do you know who he was Bella?! That was Caius Volturi, his family is the second biggest Mafia group to exist! So please excuse me for being worried about the girl that I love!" Their was an odd silence as Edward finished his sentence. And then it hit me, he loves me? He loves me! I was a mixture of scared and happy right then, was it to soon? Did I love him?

"Ok, so we're gonna go, give you some privacy after that," Emmett giggled, dragging Rose to his bike, while Jasper and Alice followed behind silently to her car. Neither of us said a word as they vacated the parking lot.

"How did things turn so shitty?" I asked, picking daisy.

"Because I acted like a jerk and treated you like you were stupid," Edward sighed, sitting next to me.

"So love huh? Isn't it a little soon?" I muttered as he plucked the daisy from my hands.

"Maybe, but the heart wants, what the heart wants," he grinned, putting the flower in my hair. "We gotta hurry if we want any food tonight, mum made spaghetti and Emmett loves it," he chuckled, getting up and offering me his hand. "Plus, I thought you might want to get changed," he said as I grabbed his hand.

"Yes, thank you," I mumbled "What do we tell my dad, about Victoria?" I asked, getting in his car.

"Nothing, we have no proof, I don't know your relationship with your dad, but it's possible he'll think your lying," I nodded, he has a point, Charlie would think I'm making it up, I have made it clear once or twice that I hate Victoria.

"Alright," with that, silence entered the car and lasted for the entire car ride. "I'll be ten minutes," I grunted, climbing out of the car before he could say anything. I was acting childish, I know, but he told me he loved me, how am I supposed to act? I don't know if I love him, I feel deeply for him,_ But could you love him?_ A small voice asked in the back of my mind.

"Bella? That you?" Charlie shouted, _who else would it be?_

"Yeah," I shouted back, heading for the stairs.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," he muttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok," I said, sitting down on the bottom step of the stairs.

"I know your dating a Cullen," he grumbled. How would he now that? I stared at him for a minute before it hit me.

"You've been having me watched!" I shouted, jumping up.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, I was just trying to keep an eye on you, imagine the surprise I get when I find out your dating a Cullen, Jesus Bella do you not read the paper?" he snapped.

"No! I don't, because I hang out with Alice, you remember her?! She's the girl who's family you ruined! So do not talk to me about who I date!" I cried. When I was twelve, my mother left, Charlie was really hurt, he thought everything was perfect between them, so he didn't expect it. Anyway, he was really upset and began sleeping with any and every married woman he could, including Alice's mom. Soon he realized what he was doing wrong, how many family's he was ruining and stopped. But Alice's mom didn't want to, she told peter, Alice's dad and left him. No one's seen her since.

"You know I didn't mean to break up that family," I couldn't help but snort, because that's exactly what he wanted to do.

"Whatever," I shrugged, tired. Before he could say anything else I ran upstairs and got changed. Slipping on a royal blue skater dress and black ankle strap platform heels, I was ready to go. Walking down the stairs, I ignored the looks Charlie sent me and headed out to Edwards car.

"You ok? I heard shouting and you took a while, I was just about to come looking for you," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I mumbled, breathing in his warmth before pulling away. "Lets go," I smiled at him, and got in his car silently. I didn't know what I expected to happen tonight at the Cullen's house, but it wasn't falling asleep on the way there.

**So Charlie didn't really react, but I want you guys to tell me what you want to happen? Will he blow up, really angry? Or will he get over it and be happy for bella? Let me know in your reviews!**


	10. Hungry and tired

**Sorry its late and short again, but it's something :)**

A beautiful, yet simple melody was playing. I couldn't place it, but I had heard it before.

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with a dimly lit room. Sitting up, I noted that I was alone. reaching beside me, I turned Edwards Ipod off and immediately the music was gone and I was left in silence.

Climbing out of the bed I noticed I was still dressed in yesterdays outfit, only my shoe's were on the floor next to the bed, my make up was smeared and my hair was a complete haystack. Shrugging I stumbled out of the room and down stairs.

It took a few minutes to find the kitchen, because the Cullen's lived large. But once I got there I was slightly shocked to find Edward sat calmly at the kitchen table drinking a glass of milk.

"Hi," he grinned, as I jumped onto the seat next to him. "Hungry?" he asked, getting up.

"Yeah, sorry I missed dinner," I muttered, staring down at my hands.

"Eh, there's still breakfast," he pointed out after a few minutes, setting a small plate of pancakes in front of me.

"What time is it?" I asked, as I started to eat. My eyes popped open and I nearly moaned at the mouth watering taste.

"Half past five in the morning," he yawed, Sitting back down across from me.

"How long have you been awake?" I wondered, staring at the dark circles under his eyes.

"I haven't slept," He said, smiling at me tiredly.

"And why is that?" I asked, finishing my pancakes.

"Because I had work to do," he shrugged, picking up my plate up and dumping it in the sink.

"Do you normally skip sleep to work?" I asked, he sighed, obviously board with the conversation already.

"Sometimes, depends on how important the work is," and that was it. He didn't say any more, he didn't need to.

"Watch TV with me," I suggested, holding my hand out to him.

"Of course," ten minutes later we were layed on the Cullen's soft plush couch watching transformers.

"I love this part," I whispered, only to be answered with soft snoring. I grinned and shook my head, mission accomplished. Since Edward wouldn't go to sleep on his will, I decided to make him tried, thus us being cuddled on the couch watching a movie.

I heard footsteps and looked up, stood at the bottom of the stairs was a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair.

"Oh good morning Isabella, I'm Esme, the boys mother," she smiled.


	11. Mrs cullen

**Updates are going to start slowing down a little but I'll try to update as much as I can :)**

Meeting Mrs Cullen was...down right scary. The woman was crazy, at first I though she was high, cos I'm pretty sure Edward said she was a sweet, caring, respectable lady. And she kinda is, but she reminds me of a bear and the look in her eyes when she smiled at her sleeping son told me she would do anything for her cubs. But hell did she shock me. Because ten minutes later we were chatting like best friends

"So then he sat there and denied eating the cake, even though he had frosting all around his mouth," Esme giggled.

"How old was he?" I asked, frowning when I couldn't find the picture of a young and innocent Edward with frosting around his mouth in the photo album Esme had passed me.

"Bella, it was last month," she crackled, and drank her tea. I just stared at her for a minute before shaking my head. _This woman belongs in the loony bin._

"Would you like to bake Grandma Cullen's apple pie with me?" Esme asked.

"Sure, sounds fun," I answered getting up, I covered Edward with a blanket before following Esme into the kitchen,

XsweetdreamsX

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you don't normally cook..." I asked Esme. We were both covered in flour, along with any and every surface in the kitchen.

"Yeah, we have maids and cooks for this sort of thing," she giggled, downing her fourth glass of wine.

"What that burning smell?" Rose asked as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Shit!" both me and Esme shouted as the fire alarm rang out. Suddenly we were wet. Very wet.

"What-" Edward shouted as he, jasper, Emmett and an older male, who must be Carlisle, ran into the kitchen. They took one look at us and started to laugh, I even heard Esme giggling. I jut hook my head and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I see you met my mother," Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"How come no one warned me she couldn't cook" I whined, pouting.

"Because no one thought you would try to cook with her," he shrugged.

"Oh well, at least one batch of cupcake's survived," I muttered, staring at the container full of pretty decorated cupcakes.

"Please tell me you made them and that your a good cook," Emmett whimpered.

"Are you kidding, Bella's the best," Alice bragged, smiling at me sweetly.

"One Alice! One!" I warned as she squealed running toward the container. Alice and sugar don't mix. Alice and sugar loaded cupcakes, well, she's like the tooth fairy on crack.

"I'm gonna go shower," I muttered, waling out of the messy and over crowded kitchen.

An hour later I climbed out of the shower irritated, I still had little bits of flour in my hair. And I'm pretty sure I used all of Edwards shampoo. On the plus side my hair smells heavenly.

"Hey, I was just about to come and check on you, make sure you didn't drown or fall asleep," Edward chuckled as we walked into Edwards walked in closet, oh did I mention Esme had bought all three of us girls clothes for whenever we stay over? They were a shopaholic's wet dream.

"Sorry, I was trying to get the flour out of my hair," I muttered, pulling on a lacy underwear set.

"Well you missed a bit," he smirked, staring at the back of my head.

"I know!" I snapped. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a white tank top.

"I'm joking, I'm sorry, why are you getting dressed?" He suddenly asked. I just stared at him for a minute.

"Edward, its Thursday, we have school," I said slowly, pulling a pair of boots on.

"No we don't, the schools closed, water pipe burst or some shit," he shrugged.

"And why am I only just hearing about this?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Because you destroyed my kitchen with flour and then ran up here like a bat out of hell, when was I- is that my shampoo," he asked, sniffing my hair.

"Maybe," I smiled innocently.


	12. Evil little pixie

**I suck I know, but my laptop broke and my dad's just fixed for me and of course then I got a little case of writers block :( but all's good now :D promise**

Edward baffled me, I was worried about using all of his shampoo, I thought he would be mad. But he surprised me, he simply smiled and buried his head in my neck.

"Alice wants to go shopping in Port Angeles," he grunted, pulling away from me a little.

"Do we have to go?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well we could stay here and watch a movie, but this is Alice we're talking about," he joked.

"Fine, go get dressed, I'll go inform Alice that we're going too," I muttered, pouting. He shook his head and kissed my pouting lips before I turned around and left him standing there. _Time to kill that evil pixie!_

"Alice?_" _I called, walking in to her and jasper's room.

"What?" She asked, walking out of the closet.

"Me and Edward are defiantly coming," I told her, sitting on her bed.

"Oh you defiantly came," Rose giggled, as she sat beside me.

"What are you talking about? me and Edward didn't have sex last night," I said confused.

"Well me and Jasper didn't either," Alice piped in. "He didn't want to with his parents in the house," she huffed.

"Well neither did me and Emmett, so if it wasn't me or you guys, who did I hear last night?" Rose asked as Esme walked into the bedroom.

"Are you girls going shopping?" She asked kindly, smiling warmly at us. It was then when everything clicked inside my head and I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Esme asked me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I figured out who it was last night," I giggled. Rose and Alice joined my laughter as Esme blushed and left the room.

"Aww Bella you embarrassed her," Alice chuckled. Linking arms we headed down stairs where the boys were waiting, all dressed in jeans and high-tops.

"We're taking the Aston Martin, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, you four are taking the Volvo," Edward told us, pulling me away from the girls and into his arms.

"That's ok with me, theirs more room in the Volvo for all my shopping," Alice noted as she skipped out the front door, pulling Jasper with her.

"Why do we have to share a car with them?" Rose asked as Emmett pulled her along to the Volvo.

"Because-" His voice trailed off before I could hear the rest of his answer so I looked questioningly at Edward.

"Emmett bought Rose a car and he doesn't want her to know yet, anyway if they drive with Alice and Jasper, he gets to ride back with her, otherwise they would be in two separate cars on the way back," he shrugged, pulling me into the garage.

"So wait, he bought Rose a car? where's mine?" I joked, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Do you want a car?" he asked suddenly, pulling us to a stop next to the Aston Martin.

"No, I was joking."

"Are you sure? because I'll buy you a car if you want one," he offered, pulling open the car door for me.

"I'm sure, plus I already have a car," I smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime, I'd give you the world if you wanted it," he mumbled, climbing in his side and starting the car.

"How about we start small? like you can carry my shopping?" I suggested.

"Just say the words, and I'd carry you," I grinned and layed my head back for the two hour drive ahead of us.


	13. Maybe

**So, in case you haven't read my profile, I'm from the UK and I was just wondering, what restaurants do you guys have? I know of MC Donald's and now pizza hut, and thats because I researched then, plus we have them over here, but I'm curious about what else we have in common lol xx**

"How about this? It's cute and chic like you Bella," Alice giggled, holding up a pretty white dress.

"Yeah, sure," _whatever, I wanna go home!_

"What's up with you? You look like I've just kicked your puppy," Alice pouted.

"I don't have a puppy, my feet hurt and I'm hungry!" I wined, stomping my feet.

"She has a point Ali, we've been here for three hours, plus the two it took to get here, no ones eaten for five hours," Rose pointed out, staring at a pair of Jimmy Choo. Staring off to the side I wondered what the boys were doing, I knew they said something about heading over to a game shop about an hour or two ago, and that left me jealous, why couldn't I go with them?_ because Alice is an evil little pixie, that's why.  
_  
"Tell you what_, _get the dress and then we'll take a break and get something to eat," Alice offered, holding out the dress towards me.

"Deal!" I shouted, ripping the dress out of her hands and practically running over to the counter.

"Oh, when are you due?" the saleslady asked, smiling at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. She nodded at the dress. "What about it?"

"Well it's a Maternity, you know, for pregnant woman, so I was asking how far along you were," She told me, clearly as confused as I was._ And for a second time, I found myself cursing that fucking pixie._

"Oh, it's for a friend," I stuttered, looking in every direction but hers.

"It's fine dear, I won't tell," she winked, patting my hand. Awkwardly grabbing my shopping bag, I stumbled away, glaring daggers at Alice.

"Your face was a picture!" she snorted.

"Alice that was mean!" Rose scolded her, smiling slightly.

"Anyway, onto more serious topics, how's the sex?" Alice asked us, linking our arms together, much like she did back at the Cullen house.

"Amazing," Rose and I said at the same time, causing all three of us to erupt into laughter.

"What protection are you using? My mum put me on the pill, but I might get the Implant, I stopped still and stared at her. Me and Edward hadn't used protection. And I wasn't taking any contraception. And by the look on Rose's face, neither was she. "What is the implant that bad?" Alice asked staring at Rose, who's face had paled.

"Me and Emmett haven't been using protection," Rose whimpered, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Neither did me and Edward," I mumbled as Alice's mouth hung open.

"Well shit," I nodded, I was thinking something along those lines. I could be pregnant. With a small human being. A small shudder went though me at the thought of having Edwards baby, sure, It was way to early, I've hardy known him three days. But the thought of having a baby, with little green eyes and small bronze curls, it excited me. And that scared me.

"You ok?" Alice asked, placing her hand on my knee.

"I will be, once we know for sure," I said, smiling nervously at her.

"Well if I'm correct you'll only be two days along, it'll be too early to tell," Alice supplied, hugging us close. And that was how the boys found us.

"Wow, who died?" Emmett joked.

"No one," I snapped and Immediately felt guilty.

"Don't take your shit out on him!" Rose snarled, glaring at me.

"Sorry Emmett," I apologized as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Rose calm down," Edward told her, before turning towards me. "Whats wrong baby?" He mumbled, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Nothing, It's just been a long day," I told him, kissing him fully on the mouth.

"Well I'm hungry, who wants to go to pizza hut," Emmett shouted, gathering attention from utter strangers who passed us by.

"Yeah sure," Evey one murmured, following Emmett to the restaurant.

"Are you going to tell him?" Alice whispered.

"When we know for sure," I whispered back, before leaning into Edward.

**So should the girls be pregnant or not? I know it's my decision but i would like your opinions xx **


	14. moody

**Hey guys, sorry for late update (again) my aunty just found out she's pregnant after 6 years of trying! yay! so we've been celebrating and I got ill with writers block :( But I'm back! **

**It's the unexpected that changes our life**

It's amazing how word can change everything. How forgetting something simple can impact your future.

Positive. The word that changed my life. A condom, the simple thing that was forgotten. Three weeks had passed since my shopping trip with Alice. And for the past three weeks I have ignored and avoided Edward. Would we keep the child we made? or would Edward tell me to get it? My hands, instinctively folded over my stomach. _I won't let him hurt you little one._ I thought towards my nonexistent bump.

"Bella?" Edward called through the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, startled.

"Will you talk to me baby? Please," The hurt in his voice made my heart twist violently.

"It's unlocked," I told him, staring down at the pregnancy test in my hand.

I heard the doorknob turn and knew he had entered, but I didn't look up. How would he react? the unknowing terrified me.

"Whats this?" He asked, prying the little white pregnancy test out of my hand. "Your pregnant?" he stated, staring at me in shock.

I nodded, unable to form the words that were stuck in my mouth.

"With a baby?" He asked, his eyes flickering to my stomach.

"No a penguin," I quipped, smiling. "Yes a baby."

"Jesus," he chuckled, picking me up and spinning me around. _We'll be ok, we have to be.  
_  
XsweetdreamsX

"Wow belly bean save some for the rest of us," Emmett chuckled as he stumbled into the kitchen. I looked down at my plate and frowned, their wasn't that much on my plate.

"Emmett," Edward warned, glaring at him.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Stop being a complete prat!" Edward growled, stuffing a piece of pancake in his mouth. From my plate. A piece of pancake from my plate. Shooting him a glare I picked my plate up and moved it closer to Esme, away from his sticky fingers.

"What?" he asked, showing me the contents of his mouth.

"Gross," I muttered, grinning cheekily at him. He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"Whats with you two being all lovey dovey?" Rose asked, admiring her perfectly manicured nails.

"Why do we need a reason?" I asked her, leaning back in my seat.

"You don't, I'm just curious," she shrugged.

"Well don't be, it's none of your business," I snapped, getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"You know, when I was pregnant with Edward I was really moody," Esme smiled as she walked into the family room behind me. "Even kicked Carlisle out once," She chuckled.

"What are you talking about Esme?" I asked her, sitting down on the couch.

"I know," she muttered. "About the baby," she clarified as I shot her a confused look.

"How?" and then it hit me. "Edward!" I screamed.

"Wait no! I figured it out by myself, I swear he didn't tell me," she rushed out as Edward ran into the room.

"What? whats wrong?" he cried, sliding over to me.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just a little misunderstanding, I promise," I reassured him, he sighed and buried his head in my neck.

"I don't know what I would do if either of you got hurt," he mumbled, resting his hand on my stomach.

**Its short too :( hmm I'll update when i can**


End file.
